


Phantom of The Opera

by Azurith



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis needs a leading lady for his new play and he thinks Cloud is the perfect candidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom of The Opera

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from Final Fantasy VII or Phantom of the Opera.

                "Can you tell me again why I'm here?" Cloud said pinching the bridge of his nose.

                "Because we're putting on an old Midgardian style play and we need more actors to play women." Genesis said sweetly.

                _"I am not a woman."_ Cloud said stubbornly.  

                "I know you're not a woman. I wouldn't be sleeping with you if you were." Genesis quipped.

                Cloud just glared at Genesis. "Again then, why am I here?"

                "Because, women can't be in the play, so their parts are given to men. Besides I need someone I have chemistry with as my leading lady." Genesis said pulling down a blonde wig. "Anyway, I have it on good authority you make a pretty convincing woman in a dress."

                "I'm going to kill Tifa." Cloud said, but let Genesis place the wig on his head. "The play isn't even an old Midgardian play anyway!"

                "You'll do no such thing. She's excellent at managing the back stage equipment."  Genesis said, so far he was completely unaffected by Cloud's sour mood. "And I said old Midgardian style. Not that it was an actual old Midgardian play."

                "You and your precious plays." Cloud said with a scowl, but knew he wasn't going to get out this either way. A bet was a bet after all.

                "Yes me and my precious plays, now strip or I'll do it for you. I probably know how to get your belts undone better then you at this point anyway." Genesis said with a smirk.

                Cloud just rolled his eyes and removed his clothing as Genesis watched. The redhead had to admit he was a little bit disappointed at having to put clothing back on Cloud.  The blonde was work of art underneath all that clothing.

                "Here, put these on." Genesis offer Cloud a pair of support underwear and a bra that would give him the illusion of having Tifa-like breasts.

                "No, I didn't have to wear fake boobs to fool the Don. Why do I need them now?" Cloud demanded holding up the offending item.

                "Because Cloud my dear. Conero was an idiot. On the stage you'll need large breasts for some of the audience to realize you have any at all." Genesis explained.

                "I hate you, you know that right?" Cloud said before struggling to put the thing on.

                  
                "No you don't you love me, at least that's what you screamed last night in bed." Genesis said suppressing his laughter. He did however manage to help Cloud get the bra on without destroying the piece.

                When it was on, Cloud slipped on the underwear, while Genesis moved to the wardrobe.  He pulled out a sparkling red number.

                "Here, step into the dress, we don't want to mess up your wig." Genesis said unzipping it.

                "Of course, like that would be the worst thing to happen today."  Cloud said lifting one leg in, (that Genesis had manage to get him to shave earlier, under the threat of burning the hair off). Then the other. Genesis helped him get it the rest of the way on, simplified by the fact he didn't have a woman's hips.

                When it was done Cloud looked at himself in the mirror and groaned.  The collar came up high on his neck, covering his Adams apple. It completely covered his breasts but left his arms and shoulder bare. Hugging his body down to his thighs where deep slits sat on both sides.

                "A few more things." Genesis said with a smirk. He grabbed a large necklace that looked like it was loaded with diamonds. It was however likely just glass. At least Cloud hoped it was. He didn't want to be wearing 10 million gil's worth of diamonds for a play.

                "Here let me take that out." Genesis said removing his Fenir earring and placing a stunning set of faux diamond earrings in his ears.

                Cloud would have made a good looking woman if he didn't have the scowl on his face.

                "Lighten up." Genesis said with a smile. "Only one more piece of clothing."

                 Cloud put his hand to his forehead. He still couldn't believe Genesis had actually gotten him back in a dress.

                "I'm not mean enough to make you wear heels." Genesis said holding up a pair of knee high red and black leather boots. They were slightly feminine in their style, but really a lot better then what else he had on.

                With a sigh Cloud slipped on the pair of boots.

                "Now make up." Genesis said grabbing him by the hand and leading him begrudgingly to a chair.

                Cloud should of known he wasn't getting out of makeup that easy, as Genesis quickly smeared all manner of crap all over his face. When Cloud looked in the mirror he scowled even more. "I look like whore."

                "It's called stage make up." Genesis said with a bit of a laugh. He was truly enjoying himself. "I'll have to apply some myself before we go on stage in an hour."

                "Then why do I have to wear it now?" Cloud glared at Genesis.

                "Because, my dear, you have lines to learn."  Genesis said shoving a script into his hand. "Use the materia I gave you, it will help, but you still have to study it. I'm going to go get ready myself. "

                "Whatever." Cloud said before picking up the small booklet handed to him and began to read.

* * *

 

                45 minutes later Cloud tossed the booklet aside, and looked down at his over sized chest. His only saving grace was that outside of Tifa, who had already seen him in a dress, none of the other members of AVALANCHE would be here.

                Cloud looked back up, and nearly gasped.  Genesis came walking out wearing a black and red old style suit, a black velvet cape, a black top hat with a red band, and a white mask that covered half of his face. It was probably one of the sexist damn things Cloud had ever seen.

                Genesis just grinned, and decided to add a bit of incentive to Cloud's performance tonight. "If you do a good job, I won't take this off until you want me too." The red head whispered into his lover's ear.

                "Keep that up and I'll tell you to take it off right now." Cloud said leaning in and stealing a quick kiss from the man. As frustrated as he was at playing  a woman, Genesis was just too damn hot to stay mad at right now.

                "Only 15 minutes my dear." Genesis said offering Cloud his hand. "Did you learn your lines?"

                Cloud just smiled singing a line from the play _." Past the point of no return - no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?"_

 _"Past the point of no return, the final threshold The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn We've passed the point of no return"_ Genesis had joined him for the last few lines, but Cloud grew silent as Genesis sang on.

 _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, Lead me, save me from my solitude, Say you'll want me with you here beside you, Anywhere you go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of-_ " Genesis trailed off as his part of the song ended.

                "Good job." Genesis said cupping Cloud face, before kissing him slightly.

                "You know you're not a monster right?" Cloud said holding up the play.

                "Only because of you." Genesis said softly. "You are my Christine."

                Cloud wanted to be embarrassed , at being compared to a girl, but Genesis seemed so sincere he couldn't help it. "I'm not going to leave you for another man."  Cloud insisted.

                "I would hope not, but you are the one to show me the kindness in the world when I long ago thought it was lost to me." Genesis said.

                Suddenly Cloud didn't feel so bad, standing here in this dress.


End file.
